


Of Giraffes and Time Lords

by justbygrace



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon verse, F/M, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: Set in a world where Journey's End didn't include the creation of Tentoo or the return to Pete's World.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You're in luck! This has never been posted to AO3 before!

"I'm not even gonna ask why you've got a giraffe on your head," Rose said between yawns as she walked into the TARDIS kitchen one morning.

"I've got a giraffe on my head?" Jack looked up, eyes wide and mouth dropping open. "Oh my god! I'm so glad you've brought this to my attention, now I'm able to deal with it like the mature adult that I am." He reached up and removed the giraffe from his head, cradling it in his arms and stroking it seductively.

Rose narrowed her eyes at her friend, but it was too early to try to work out whatever he was hinting at and so she moved past him to the counter, bumping shoulders against the Time Lord who was actually frying up a decent breakfast. A Time Lord, who upon closer inspection, appeared unduly tense. Glancing over her shoulder at Jack - who was still stroking the giraffe with a twisting motion that bordered on obscene - it wasn't hard to guess what conversation she might have interrupted. With a sigh, Rose collected a decent sized plate of food and, with a smile at the Doctor, plopped down beside Jack and plucked the giraffe out of his grip.

"Sometimes diagnosing a problem doesn't mean there is an easy solution," she said conversationally, propping the giraffe against the pitcher of milk so that its nose was buried in the bouquet of flowers the Doctor had picked for her after their last adventure. "And sometimes the solution we come to isn't the only possible one. And sometimes jumping to a quick solution or fix can create an even bigger problem."

Jack was silent a moment, contemplating the giraffe. "And sometimes problems take time to fix?" He waited for her nod to continue, "When did you get so smart on me, Rosie?"

She laughed and shook her head at him. "I've always been smart Jack, though sometimes that gets overshadowed hanging out with a Time Lord and an immortal Time Agent, but there is nothing like parallel universes to really hammer a point home."

He grinned at her, leaning over to plant a sloppy kiss on her cheek before standing up and stretching. "I feel like a mid-morning nap is in order before whatever jail cell we get thrown into today."

Rose smiled into her toast as she watched him walk away before returning her attention to the giraffe. It had been nearly four months since she had fought her way back from the parallel universe and sometimes it seemed like the Doctor held her at more of an arms length now than he had done before. 

The Time Lord in question interrupted her thoughts by sitting down next to her and picking up the giraffe. He twirled it restlessly for a moment before speaking. "I promise that I am trying, Rose. I am working on a solution."

Rose turned to face him, a gentle smile on her face. Once upon a time she may have reacted in frustration, but she had learned a lot in the intervening years. "I'm not a problem, Doctor. _We're_ not a problem. We are a glorious possibility. We are an outcome, we are a positive moment - however long that moment may be, which considering some of those tests may be longer than we imagine. But Doctor, I am willing to wait. And," she gestured at the flowers, "I know you and your romancing. And I love it, almost as much as I love you."

"I know," the Doctor leaned over and pressed a kiss to her hair, his lips lingering and speaking his words directly into her skin. "I love you too and I am willing to give it - us - a chance. I can't promise that I will be open all the time. And I can't promise that I won't make decisions that I think will keep you safe. And I can't promise that I won't get hung up on your mortality, whatever that looks like. And I can't promise that I...."

Rose cut him off, turning so that her lips met his. When they parted, she smiled, breathing the same air he did and whispering, "I can't promise a great many things also, but I can promise that I love you and I know that you love me and everything else will come in time."

Before the Doctor had a chance to respond, Jack stuck his head back around the doorway. "About time, you two! Can I have my giraffe back now?"

"Nope!" the Doctor said, popping his p with enthusiasm. "He's mine now and I'm keeping him in my bedroom."

"Oooh, kinky!" Jack exclaimed, inching further around the door frame. "Can I..."

"Out!" Rose growled, chucking a piece of toast at him and leaning towards her Time Lord once more.


End file.
